


Art for 'Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt'

by evaelisaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawing, M/M, Pencil, coloured, greyscale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaelisaa/pseuds/evaelisaa
Summary: A number of drawings made for the story 'Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt' by Leandra.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030971) by [Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leandra/pseuds/Leandra). 



> I'm planning on making several drawings for Leandra's story, and since I don't know yet what exactly I'll end up drawing, the rating and tags of this work might still change.
> 
> (Drawings are not made, nor posted, in chronological order.)

Drawing for Chapter 9 of 'Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my [tumblr](https://madebyevaelisaa.tumblr.com/post/643827363245932544/the-first-in-a-series-of-drawings-i-plan-to-make).


	2. Chapter 2

Drawing for Chapter 17 of 'Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my [tumblr](https://madebyevaelisaa.tumblr.com/post/644382062375288832/another-drawing-for-nuttersinc-s-story-nobody).


	3. Chapter 3

Drawing for Chapter 16 of 'Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt'.

_I decided to share the finished, coloured drawing as well as the first scan I made of this one, before shading and colouring, because I like them both for different reasons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my [tumblr](https://madebyevaelisaa.tumblr.com/post/645357726396989440/i-finished-a-third-drawing-for-nuttersincs-story).


End file.
